Transformers: Soldier of Freedom
by falling-star587
Summary: Maria Roskowick had trained with Will Lennox for many years. But after they went their separate ways, Maria never expected to get a phone call from the Major asking her to join a secret operation unlike any other. Apprehensive, she decides to join her old comrade and go through the training to join this secret mission. The operation is NEST, and Maria has no idea what she's in for.
1. Chapter 1 Old Friends

**Chapter One:**

"So what you're telling me is that I'm supposed to get there early tomorrow? And leave in the morning? At five a.m.?" I laughed into the phone. "Could you have made this any more inconvenient?"

"It's better to be early than late, Maria, you know that,"

"Trust me, Will, I know. I'm only joking. I'll be there, without a doubt."

"Good. We could use your skill set over here, Captain,"

"I'm sure everything's just fine without me, _Major_ ," I heard him chuckle. "And why is it that you can't tell me anything about this operation you want me apart of? I would like to know what kind of situation I'm getting myself into."

"It's classified as of right now." William Lennox told me. I sighed, and he continued. "When you get here I'll introduce you to my superior officer, he'll conduct the interview with you and initiate your further training. This operation is important, the information here...well, it's serious."

"No, no, I understand, Will."

"So you're coming? Tomorrow morning?" He clarified.

"Bright and early, Major. I'll be seeing you tomorrow at the landing strip,"

"Sure thing, Maria. See you tomorrow,"

I held my cell phone away from my ear and ended the call, tucking the phone in my back pocket. I sighed and looked around my apartment. I didn't have much, as I was so used to moving around the country. It didn't bother me much, and I hardly ever thought twice about my lack of personal possessions. Moving around was just part of my job, I was called all over the country for different missions, it was nothing I wasn't used to. Being contacted by William Lennox, however, was something I never would have anticipated. William and I had trained together at a U.S Army Special Forces Camp quite some time ago, and we grew close. I was friends with his fiancé at the time, and was there for the wedding. Although, Will and I eventually were called to separate missions, and thus our separate ways. I sometimes talked to Will and his wife, congratulating the two when their baby girl was born.

I made my way out of the apartment kitchen and went to my room, where my laptop rested on my bed. Opening up a new tab, I quickly opened my email account, making sure that everything was in place for me to arrive at Diego Garcia and that my arrival was verified. As I was currently positioned in Houston, Texas, I was to meet William at the Houston airport, and from there we would board a private jet that would take us to Diego Garcia. There were some commanding officers that wanted verification that I was coming, and I quickly made sure to reply to those types of emails as quickly as possible. When that was complete, I went to the task of gathering my belongings. My military dress was packed away in a separate bag, so make sure that it was never handled inappropriately. I set that bag to the side and gathered different changes of clothing, casual clothing mostly, and necessary underwear. I then gathered my beauty products which consisted of my different hair styling products and brushes, as well as my makeup. Toiletries were also packed as well. When I was satisfied that I had everything, I set my two bags next to my door and headed into the living room of my apartment, where my wallet sat on the coffee table. I picked it up and made sure that all my credit and debit cards were in their correct place, as well as my drivers license and military identification. I took my wallet back to my bedroom and set it down on my nightstand, next to where my phone would lay when charging at night.

Checking the time, I realized that it was 9:32 p.m.. I quickly got ready for bed, going through the usual nighttime routine, before setting my early morning alarm and picking up my book to relax. When I settled into bed and began reading, my thoughts wandered to this secret operation that Will wanted me to join, and this training I was expected to take part in. All that must mean that this was pretty hard core, usually Will would at least be able to give me some sort of summary on what was going on, especially if he wanted me to join him. I yawned widely, and I took that as my cue to let my body rest.


	2. Chapter 2 Joining the Team

I groaned as my alarm blared it's obnoxious sound beside me. I never really was a morning person, especially this early. After shutting my alarm off I quickly showered then did a simple makeup style, foundation, powder, eyebrows, and mascara. I tied my wet hair back into a tight bun, then pulled out my military wear out of it's bag and suited up. After putting my beret in it's proper placement, I placed my wallet in a suitcase pocket, as well as my phone charger. I checked the time on my phone, and smiled at my good timing. I would arrive at the airport early, which was perfect. I picked up my bags and left my apartment, locking the door behind me. I used the elevator to get to the main floor, then made my way to the parking garage, where my vehicle sat. I unlocked my Toyota Venza and placed my bags in the back seat before getting in the driver's seat. I pulled out my phone and plugged in the aux cord before grabbing my keys and starting my vehicle. I clicked my seat belt in place and turned my attention back to my phone, shooting William a text that I was just leaving the apartment, then choosing some music. Shrugging to myself, I clicked shuffle, then put the vehicle in reverse, pulling out of my parking stall and driving out of the parking garage, and making my way to the highway that would take me to the airport. I smiled as one of my many favourite songs began to play. _Fake You Out_ by Twenty One Pilots. My fingertips drummed on the steering wheel to the beat as I drove on.

I smiled as I finally reached the Houston airport. I parked my vehicle, and hauled my bags out of the back seat before locking the Toyota. I made my way inside the airport and walked through the large crowds of people, searching for the private personal sign. I received many looks from people as I passed, and I quickly realized that it was because of my dress: military wear. At last, I found the sign, and I headed down the hall before reaching the end of the hall. Three men stood outside of the door, one of them I recognized instantly. At the sound of my approach, they all turned to face me.

"Hey! There she is!" William called, smiling.

I greeted him, and he politely took one of my bags, lessening the load. "It's good to see you, Major. You look the same as ever,"

He chuckled. "Thanks, I guess. Captain, let me introduce you to a close partner of mine, Robert Epps, Master Sergeant of the Air Force, and General Morshower,"

I shook both of the men's hands with my free one. "It's an honor to meet you both. As I'm sure you already know, I am Captain Maria Roskowick, also a psychological operations officer with the Special Forces,"

Robert's eyes widened, impressed, while the General simply nodded once. "If everyone is ready, I think it best to head out now,"

"Yes, Sir," I said formally, letting everyone know that I was ready to go. Robert held the door open for us all, and Will followed me through the door and down a set of hallways, and outside, to where a private jet waited for us. A staff member of the private jet took my bags, but I didn't have the opportunity to watch where they were taken. Will led me up the steep stairs and onto the jet, where we walked to the very back. The interior of the plane was quite fancy, it was nothing I had ever seen before, at least in real life. Movies didn't count. General Morshower sat down in one of the leather chairs, and the rest of us sat around him.

"Well, Captain Roskowick, I was hoping to conduct your interview on our way to base, rather than wait until we got there. Is that alright with you?" The General asked me.

"Yes, Sir." I replied.

Will handed him a file, and General Morshower opened it, skimming through the contents before smiling. "I can see you have quite some training, Captain. Can you tell me why you entered the field of psychology?"

"Quite honestly it was something I always held interest in. Once I started studying it, I quickly realized my passion for the field, and I wanted to use it in correspondence with my military training,"

He nodded and snapped the folder shut. "On paper it seems that you have all the needed qualifications. Your missions list is long and detailed, obviously you're a hard worker, dedicated to your task. That's something we'll always need."

"Thank you, Sir."

"What have you been told in regards to this operation?" He asked.

I glanced at Will before answering. "Not a whole lot, Sir. I was told that all information involving the operation is highly classified."

He nodded, satisfied. "Good. It's imperative that you understand that, Captain. This operation is extremely important for the safety of our world, and to keep that safety, the information must not be discussed to anyone outside of the operation, is that understood?"

"Of course, General, I understand perfectly."

"Can you tell my why you chose to participate in this operation? Other than, of course, that you would be working beside Major Lennox, here," He asked.

"I suppose that after hearing about how important this operation is, I wanted to become apart of it. I think that by joining this operation it will allow for me to expand my expertise and gain more experience in the field, as both a psychologist and Special Forces officer,"

He nodded a couple times before saying: "Very well. Well it seems that you meet all of my qualifications just by talking with you. However I am sure you are aware that there is a physical component for your complete evaluation,"

"I am, yes,"

"And how do you feel about that, exactly? Do you believe that you'll be able to manage?"

"With all due respect, General, I have no doubts in my capabilities, and therefore I am quite confident in my abilities as a soldier." I replied, an eyebrow raised.

"I certainly admire your confidence, Captain. Make sure you don't lose it,"

"Thank you, sir."

A staff member of the plane made her way to us. "The plane will be landing shortly,"

"Thank you," General Morshower replied. He handed Will the folder, who placed it in a bag. I smiled and glanced out the window, admiring the view while I could. The clouds were fluffy, but spread out enough so I could see the ground beneath us. I always had loved looking out the windows of airplanes. It was a totally new perspective from this far up in the air.

"Beautiful, ain't it?" Robert Epps said from behind me, peering over my shoulder and out the window.

I nodded. "Yes, it is,"

He smiled kindly and leaned back in his seat, striking up a conversation with Will, who sat across from him. Soon enough, an announcement was made to inform us that we were to be landing soon. We all buckled our seatbelts and waited patiently for the plane to land and come to a complete stop. When we were allowed to exit, we left through the same door we originally entered. Once my feet were on solid ground, I was handed my bags.

"I can take you to your barracks. You can put your bags there for now." Will said to me.

I gestured for him to lead the way, and as he led me forward, I took in my surroundings as much as I possibly could, trying to quickly place the halls and doors to memory. Eventually Will came to a stop outside the a door labelled barracks, and opened the door for me. I entered a long hallway with doors on each side, white numbers painted above each of the doors.

William stopped at a door labelled 17. "Well here we are,"

"Am I roomed with anyone else?"

"No, and I don't think you ever will be while you're here. Perks of knowing me," He winked.

I laughed. "Or perks of being Captain,"

"Well, that too," he said as I entered my new room. The walls and floor were gray, nothing spectacular, but not disappointing in the least. The bed was made neatly with all white sheets, blankets and pillows. A wooden nightstand stood next to it with a single lamp placed on the left corner. I set my bags down on the bed, then met Will outside of my room. "I'll take you to where your training will take place. I think you'll be put with a group of other training soldiers, but that depends,"

"Alright. As long as it gets done, I don't have a problem. How long did you have to train for?"

He chuckled. "You're gonna hate me, but I didn't have to train. I was one of the people that created this operation in the first place. This whole thing is like, 70% my baby,"

"70%, huh?" I asked, laughing.

"Hey, don't make fun. You'll be jealous of that number once you start really working here. I think you'll love it,"

"I'm sure you're right. I can usually adapt to a new situation fairly quickly. In other words, I've mentally prepared myself for what you've got planned to throw at me once I'm trustworthy,"

He chuckled. "Well I hope what you're saying is true, 'cause it might take a lot of mental preparation for what's coming your way."

I raised an eyebrow in question. "That big of a deal, huh?"

"Trust me. You have no idea,"


	3. Chapter 3 NEST

I had almost immediately started training when we arrived. I was introduced to numerous amounts of people, their names just ended up blurring together in my head. I had been given a change of clothes for my first part of training, which basically consisted of different cardio and strength exercises. Nothing I wasn't used to. My dark blonde hair had started falling out of place as I trained, the ends of each strand curled from being held in such a tight bun.

I was being watched constantly, something that set me on edge, and made it harder to perform in properly. But I was eventually able to brush it aside and focus on that task that was given to me. What I didn't know was that all my training was also being recorded.

It wasn't until several hours had passed that Will put a pause on my training. "I'm sure that you're starving right now. I can take you to the cafeteria, besides, it's almost my lunch time, too."

I wiped the sweat from my brows with my forearm. "Sure, food sounds great right about now,"

He chuckled and let me change into some lighter clothes that would allow me to cool down, the clothing of choice being leggings and a cotton tee. I left the change room and met Will back in the training room. From there we walked into the cafeteria, and lined up with trays to get our food. I was quite pleased to see that the food choices were healthy and balanced, and not at all like the high school lunches we had grown to hate. I piled my plate with a garden salad, and pieces of grilled chicken that I would later cut into smaller pieces to mix into the salad. While Will continued choosing more food, I went to find us a table to sit at. I sat down and began eating, and Will joined me shortly after.

He set a water bottle down on the table. "Got you some water,"

"Thank you!" I exclaimed, snatching the water bottle off the table and quickly twisting off the cap. I drank as much as I could in one breath, and sighed when I set the bottle back down on the table. Ah, hydration. I then continued eating, thinking of a topic to discuss. "So how's Sarah and the baby girl?"

His face lit up instantly. "Great! Our little girl is growing up so fast, you know? She's crawling all over the house now. It's a lot of work for Sarah though, and she's doing an outstanding job. It's hard, not being able to see them as often as I want...it is what it is though, and we're making it work."

"Well I'm glad to hear that everything's going well for your family. I can't wait for your baby girl to hit her teen years," I said, winking.

He shook his head. "Nu-uh, I don't want to be thinking about all that quite yet, Maria. Or like, ever,"

I laughed and shook my head. "Only teasing, Major."

"Well maybe I should return the favor," He said, smirking. "How's your love life going, hmm?"

"Love life? Oh God, I definitely don't have one, that's for sure. You know, guys get all impressed that I'm in the army but as soon as I have to actually do my job, they leave. I've just given up on the whole love life thing. I'm planning to adopt 57 puppies instead."

Will snorted from sudden laughter, and people glanced in our direction briefly. "Good luck with that one, Captain,"

I chuckled. "I'm totally serious!"

"Hah, yeah right,"

"Well, maybe not, but I made my point,"

Smiling, he said: "Yeah, I would say." He paused. "How're you finding the training so far?"

"I have to say, this first part of training is like a repeat of one of my years as a Private." I said. "I'm only expecting it to get harder."

"Well it depends on what the Au-the commanding officers think of your performance. They're the ones that determine if you'll work well here,"

I raised an eyebrow at his mess-up. "And who are these commanding officers?"

He waved a hand casually. "You'll meet them soon enough,"

Through the observation of his behavior, I noticed his defensive body posture, and the difference in how he held his shoulders. He was hiding something, that I knew. However, no amount of psychology studying would be able to tell me exactly what he was hiding from me. There might be techniques to pry it out of him, yes, but I could never do that to someone I was close to. Especially over something as serious as this.

When we had finished our lunch, we placed our trays where the dirty ones belonged, and made our way back to the training room. Apparently I wasn't close to done. At this point I was given different exercises that were beyond hard. They were the kind that required a whole lot of motivation to complete, and the thought of being denied acceptance here fueled me right until the end.

General Morshower held up a hand, signalling that I could stop. I wiped the sweat from my brow, and wiped my arm off on my shirt. I was soaked in sweat, and I was panting heavily. "You've done quite well, Captain. Better then any of us could have asked for."

"Thank you...Sir," I said in between heavy breaths.

He smiled. "You're free to go. I'll take this time to speak to other commanding officers about your performance. Major Lennox, that includes you,"

Will nodded, and waved slightly as the two men left the room. I smiled, thankful that I could take this free time to shower and clean myself. I headed to the change room and stripped down, leaving my clothes on a bench before heading over to the showers. I turned the water to cold, and let the water run down my body, the cold droplets soothing my hot skin.

Leaving the steaming washroom, I held my military clothing in my arms. Once I had reached my barracks I quickly took off my workout clothing and traded for my military wear. I opened my suit case and pulled out my phone. There were some messages from friends, but they weren't of any relative importance. I sighed and set my phone on the nightstand. Just then, there was a knock at my door, and I smiled when I opened it.

"Hey." I said.

Will smiled. "Hey yourself. Come on, some commanding officers want to speak with you."

"Are these the mysterious ones you won't talk about?" I asked, an eyebrow raised.

He shook his head. "No. Come on, it'll all make sense in a bit,"

I chuckled and stepped out of my room, closing the door behind me. "I hope so."

He led me to quite a distance from the barracks and the training room, and we went upstairs even. He opened a tinted glass door, and I stepped into a large meeting room, with a round oak table, and a group of men sitting around it in leather chairs. I tensed and looked back at William. He smirked and went to stand near the end of the table, away from me.

I recognized General Morshower as he stood. "Captain Roskowick."

I saluted respectfully. "Yes, Sir."

"I must say, Captain, I am quite impressed with your training. Even within this short time you have shown improvement. I think it is safe to say that my fellow officers are just as impressed as I,"

There were nods and mumbles of agreement. "Thank you, Sir. I make a point to put in all the effort I can to succeed."

He grinned slightly. "And I think, Captain, that is exactly what we need here at NEST."

I furrowed my brows together. "Excuse me, General, I'm not sure I understand. Am I being accepted?"

He glanced at a few of his colleagues then nodded. "Yes, you are." I couldn't stop myself from smiling. Let me tell you, hard work pays off. "Major Lennox will be the one to debrief you on what it is we do here, as per his request."

I saluted once again. "Thank you, Sir." I forced myself to look at the men at the table, and smiled slightly. Will rested a hand on my shoulder and led me out of the room and down the hall. "That went well."

"Yeah, that's for sure. I didn't even know they were going to accept you today. They're really holding you to high expectations, Maria."

I laughed. "That's nothing I'm not used to." I paused. "Do I finally get to meet the mystery team now?"

He glanced at me sideways as we walked. "I need to debrief you still. Plus there's the paperwork."

"Ugh. You're joking."

He opened the door to another room. "Wish I was," Just like he said, there was a small stack of paperwork waiting to be read and signed. I sat down in one of the leather chairs and William sat beside me.

The debriefing began, and while he talked, I signed the necessary papers. He spoke of the complete secrecy of the operation and the dedication I would need to be kept here.

"I've put a lot of work into NEST, Maria. The last thing I want is to have to shut down."

I nodded and shoved the stack of papers towards him. "Alright, Major. Everything's signed."

"Welcome to the team. There'll be an office set up for your psychology business. But we have something important to do first," He smirked and stood up.

"Ah, the main event," I replied, standing as well. Will said nothing in response and instead led me out of the room and down a hall, then down a set of stairs. We came to a stop before a locked door that required some sort of code. Will entered it, and the door unlocked, allowing us entry. We entered a ground level garage looking part of the building, there was a landing above us were some soldiers were hard at work, typing away on highly advanced computers. A large group jogged past us and I smiled, remembering my time as a Private. William led me up the metal staircase to the landing, and we walked for awhile before coming to a stop at a section that was built almost like a porch on a house, as it stood away from the landing.

Will rested his hands on the railing. "Well Maria, you said that you had mentally prepared yourself. So I hope you're ready."

"Will, what's going on?" I asked hesitantly.

"This operation, NEST, it's something the government has never taken apart of." He paused, chuckling. "NEST even stands for Non-biological Extraterrestrial Species Treaty. There's a new threat on Earth called the Decepticons...and these guys aren't just some terrorist group. They're alien."

I glanced away from him and furrowed my eyebrows in thought. Alien? No, that's not possible. I was a special forces officer, I would have known about this before now. I looked back up at Will. "Show me."

Will nodded then leaned over the railing. "Hey! Epps! She's ready, get them in here."

I saw Robert nod and run underneath the landing and behind some plastic looking curtains. After a moment I heard the revving of engines, and several different types of vehicles drove out from behind the curtain and to the front of the landing. I cocked an eyebrow in question. What was going on? There was a Peterbilt 379 semi-trailer truck that seemed to be at the front of the other vehicles. A black GMC Topkick parked close to the Peterbilt. There were two Chevrolet Sparks, one was a bright green while the other was a black and orange one. I also took notice to an ambulance truck.

I shook my head and turned to Will. "I'm sorry, but I don't understand. What's with all the vehicles?"

He grinned and brought his fingers to his lips, releasing a loud whistle. I rolled my eyes, but my attention was brought back to the different vehicles as I heard the grinding of gears and metal. My eyes widened as I saw that these vehicles were...transforming? How is that possible?!


	4. Chapter 4 Mission: Shanghai

The Peterbilt stepped forward and looked down at Will and I. "My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron. Your fellow officer has already mentioned the deadly threat to your world: the Decepticons. They too are from Cybertron, but their intention here is not the same as ours. Their leader, Megatron, plans to destroy this world and claim it as his own. Those that stand before you are Autobots. We are here to protect this world from Megatron's wrath. The NEST operation allows for an alliance between us and your human government."

I blinked slowly, taking in this Optimus Prime's appearance. He was massive, towering over me even on this landing. His color scheme was blue and red, and his eyes were a bright, burning blue. As I gazed into those eyes, I realized how much intelligence they held, the wisdom, and the pain. I forced myself to look away from him and glance at the rest of the Autobots. "I am...quite honoured, Optimus Prime, to be officially working here at NEST and with your team of Autobots." I looked back up at him. "My name is Captain Maria Roskowick. Like William, I am a member of the United States Special Forces Army. I am also a psychological operations officer, meaning I deal with psychological matters with members of our own army, or interrogations with terrorists." I smiled slightly and glanced at Will. "I have to say, this is pretty amazing, Major Lennox,"

He smiled at me. "I thought you might say that."

"Miss Roskowick," Optimus said, getting my attention. "My Autobots and I have been watching your progress with your training, and we are all quite sure that you will be an excellent addition to this operation. Let me introduce you to the rest of my Autobots." He turned his body and gestured to the previous GMC topkick. "My weapons specialist, Ironhide."

Ironhide stepped forward and grunted, loading a large cannon on his arm as he did. "Welcome to the team, squishy,"

I laughed at his word choice, then turned back to Optimus. "My apologies, please, continue Sir,"

He gestured to the previous ambulance. "Our medical officer, Ratchet," The Autobot nodded once, but said nothing. Optimus then turned to the Chevrolet Sparks. "The twins, Skids and Mudflap." The twins jumped and whistled at me, obviously looking for some type of attention. I waved to them, and that seemed to be enough. A silver Autobot stepped to the side. "This is Sideswipe, my combat instructor," He gestured to what looked like three identical Autobots, the only difference being their coloring. "And these are the Arcee sisters," Optimus Prime looked down at me once again. "There is one more member of our team by the name of Bumblebee, but he is not with us."

Curious, I asked: "Where is he?"

"He is where he belongs at the moment, being a guardian to Sam Witwicky." Optimus replied.

I looked at Will. "Witwicky. I've heard that name before."

"He was one of the first humans to discover the Autobots. He was the one that destroyed a power source before the Decepticons could take it. And by doing that, the kid also killed the Decepticon leader, Megatron."

"So Megatron is dead?" I clarified.

"Affirmative." Optimus replied. "However the Decepticons are still a threat, even without their leader."

I nodded sharply. "Understood, Sir."

"Major Lennox!" Someone called suddenly. I watched as a younger officer approached Will. "We've detected a Decepticon signal, Sir. In Shanghai,"

"You're positive?" Will asked seriously.

"Yes, Sir. We've checked, then double checked,"

Will turned to Optimus. "Alright big guy, you know what to do. Looks like we're going to Shanghai China."

I watched Optimus as he turned to his team of Autobots and addressed them with the game plan. I just couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that this was real. An alien race, here, on Earth. And they were so complicated; just looking at them I realized how much there was to each individual.

"Captain!" Someone yelled.

I shook myself out of my thoughts, and faced whoever shouted. Lennox, of course. "Roskowick, we need to get your gear! Come on, if this Decepticon starts harming people, it's on our hands, let's go!"

I mentally slapped myself. This was serious. I'm a Captain, I need to start acting like one.

Lennox led me out of the Autobot part of the base, and into a room with many different types of gear for each level of officer. Will remained silent as he passed me the gear I would need for this trip. Once I had it all, I was quick to get it on, Will doing the same with his own equipment. After we were both ready, Will led me towards an area where the majority of the soldiers stood in uniform, waiting to be commanded. We came to a stop before General Morshower, and he acknowledged us with a nod.

"Captain Roskowick, since this is your first mission with NEST, you'll be with Major Lennox and his team," The general told me.

"Yes, Sir, understood,"

At that point, everyone was split up into different "teams", and we were all boarding different planes to get over to Shanghai. The Autobots had split up, Optimus Prime being on a his own plane with a few human soldiers. Ironhide was with Will's team, while the twins and Sideswipe were on another plane together.

The plane ride to China was uneventful. Mostly consisting of Will giving orders for when we arrived in Shanghai to the younger soldiers with us. I couldn't help but think back to the first time I was apart of a mission with William, and how before I left I made sure I talked to every close family member of mine, since I was so scared that I might not come back home to the States. Now, of course, I was much more confident in my abilities, and that fear had eventually diminished to nothing over time. Just seeing the Autobots gave me the reassurance that they would protect me and every soldier on this mission. I mean, they were these massive beings!

Once we arrived, we quickly landed. I had to pop my ears several times. We unloaded the plane, Ironhide included, and Will made sure that the other planes had arrived safely without trouble. At that point, we had to wait for confirmation that everything was safe for bystanders and normal citizens before we engaged.

"Alright, listen up. China's cover story on this one is "toxic spill"." Major Lennox told us. "They had to evac the area for search and rescue. This makes six enemy contacts in eight months. We gotta make sure that this one does not get out in the public eye, so keep it tight."

Will gave the signal, and we all got in position, the different teams setting up a wide perimeter around what appeared to be a warehouse. I loaded my gun and followed behind the Major, as per my previous instructions before we all left. Will and I met up with Ironhide as he drove up to our location.

"All right, Ironhide." Will greeted, patting the hood. "We got echoes. They're close." Ironhide proceeded to transform as the Major continued. "Steel stacks at 2 o'clock."

I couldn't help but watch in awe as the weapon's specialist transformed right in front of me. It was absolutely incredible. As his final face plating shifted into place he spoke. "He's here. I smell him."

Will motioned for us to engage, and we jogged to the steel stacks that he had mentioned to Ironhide. Robert Epps had the echo machine to locate the Decepticon at close range. As we neared, he pulled it out. "Oh, no."

"What have you got?" Will asked, peering over his shoulder. I pointed my gun away and looked as well.

"Thermal ripple," Epps told him.

Using the communications link in our helmets, Will spoke to the whole team. "Right, everybody, be steady. We're right on top of it."

It was mere moments after William spoke that a high pitched grinding sound was heard, and a large machine transformed, punching the ground with it's giant fists. This thing was massive, much larger than even Optimus Prime himself. When the Decepticon punched the ground, the steel stacks went flying into the air, hitting soldiers when they landed.

"Eagle niner!" Will shouted into the communications link. I ducked out of sight of the monster, and peered around the stack that Will and I were behind. A lot of people were hurt, or dead. Others were running for their lives, completely unsure of what else to do. "I need an energy proton!"

I began shooting at the Decepticon, but to no avail. He shot back, sending old vehicles flying, and explosions. It eventually transformed further, and turned away from us, making it's escape. I could only watch as helicopters flew after it, firing missiles in an attempt to take it down. The Decepticon merely batted them out of the air, sending them crashing to the ground. I ground my teeth in frustration. This was not going well at all. Where were the Autobots?

"Arcee twins! Target coming your way!" Lennox informed them. He ordered us to move positions, in order to get a better positioning on a new Decepticon threat. "Bring in Sideswipe!"

Sideswipe came cruising from around a corner, speeding by us to engage the new threat. "Clear a path!" I watched in complete amazement as Sideswipe jumped into the air, shooting a dagger at the Decepticon, hitting it right in the hood of the vehicle mode. Sideswipe landed and grabbed hold of the protruding dagger, speeding beside the Decepticon. He slowed, and the dagger tugged straight through the vehicle mode of the Decepticon. Sideswipe spun in a circle and smirked. "Damn, I'm good."

It was then that our attention needed to focus on the other Decepticon, which was now in view of citizens on a highway. Will and his team loaded onto military vehicles that were in pursuit of the Decepticon. Robert contacted air support as we drove. "Air support, we need the big Buddha to deliver the drop now!"

A military jet flew by us and slowed as the back hatch opened. I watched as none other than Optimus Prime drove out of the hatch and into the sky in his vehicle mode. The Decepticon was approaching quickly, and I hoped that someone would be able to get to him in time. The Prime transformed in mid air, and turned as he came plummeting to the ground. My eyes widened at how graceful this massive robot was, tumbling in the air. Optimus activated his parachutes to slow his decent, and cut them loose when he needed.

"Autobots, I'm in pursuit!" he informed the team. As he neared the ground, he transformed back into his vehicle mode, and drove to meet up with the Decepticon threat. He drove along a bridge, where the Decepticon was about to crash into, then transformed, jumping on top of the Decepticon. The military vehicles veered out of the way as the Decepticon crashed through the bridge like it was nothing. Ironhide drove past us towards Optimus and the Decepticon, prepared to support his leader if need be. I could not see what else happened with Optimus, and could only wait to see who prevailed in the fight. I heard explosions, many at that, and prayed to whatever was up in the sky that no one else was harmed or killed.

The military vehicles managed a way around the rubble of the bridge, and drove to the location of the Decepticon and Optimus. When we arrived, I saw Optimus and Ironhide standing over the nearly dead Decepticon.

"Punk-ass Decepticon!" Ironhide cursed.

"Any last words?" Optimus asked, his voice rumbling.

"This is not your planet to rule! The Fallen shall rise again." It said.

"That doesn't sound good." Robert said, shaking his head.

I sighed. "What does that even mean?"

"Not today." Optimus replied. He loaded his gun and pointed it at the Decepticon, shooting it in the head, killing the threat instantly.


	5. Chapter 5 Director Galloway

**Chapter Five**

The ride back to base was solemn, and quiet. As a psychologist, it was easy to judge people's behavior, and I wanted to help everyone here. However, I knew I had to wait. When we landed, the Autobots were the first to exit the planes and tend to their needs. Will suggested that I get my office set up as soon as possible, since a lot of soldiers were in distress.

"We might have to wait before we hold any official funerals. The families need to be informed." Will sighed. "We lost too many, Maria. Too many."

I rested my hand on his shoulder and offered him a small smile. "If you need me, you know where to find me, alright? I can help in any way I can."

He nodded. "I know,"

I took my leave, stopping in the same room where the gear was held to put mine away before I tended to my office. Once my gear was in place, I headed to my barracks, grabbing some clothing, shampoo, and conditioner before heading to the showers. As I showered, my thoughts kept travelling to the Autobots. The fact that we had alien allies was amazing. These Cybertronians, they were something I could never have imagined existed. I promised myself that I would take the time to get to know each of them better, so that I may gain a better understanding. Besides, I am to be working with the Autobots, why shouldn't I get to know my comrades?

After I had showered and changed into a new set of clothes, I made my way to my office. Already there was a folder on my desk. I braided my damp hair back quickly and sat down, opening the folder. I reviewed the soldier's history, and made notes on what I would need to work on with him. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. I looked up as it opened.

"Captain," Will greeted.

"Hey, Will. How are you?"

He sighed and stepped into my office, sitting down in a chair across from me. "There's a lot of tension out there. We didn't expect that many losses, or any at that."

"We never do," I replied, closing the folder and setting it down. "The mission didn't go according to plan, but you have to remember that these are aliens we're dealing with. How much do we really know about them? They're unpredictable, there is no way we could possibly predict every Decepticon movement."

"You're right, Maria. And that's why the Autobots are so important, you know?"

I nodded. "How are they taking it?"

He shrugged. "It's hard to say. I'm sure the Prime is figuring out the meaning of what that Decepticon said, but I don't really know."

"Oh, that's right. 'The fallen shall rise again'. Do they have any idea what was meant by that?"

Will shook his head and shifted in the chair. "No, that's the thing. We're supposed to hold a meeting about it with the General and Optimus. But we're holding off on that until the ceremonies have been done,"

"Well, of course. Will I be allowed to attend the meeting?"

"You are a captain, and you were a witness. So I don't see why not."

"Alright." I sighed and stood up. "Why don't we go for a walk, I want to talk more to the Autobots."

He smiled as he stood up. "Well alright,"

We said nothing as we walked, but rather embraced the silence as something comfortable in our busy lives. When we entered the part of the building where the Autobot's stayed, Will was instantly bombarded with questions and orders. I left him to deal with what he needed to, and walked around the base, looking at everything. I ran into Ratchet on my walk, and he said nothing to me, just watched as I continued walking.

Next, I came across Ironhide. "You better watch where you're going, Squishy. Someone might step on ya,"

I grinned as I looked up at him. "You should watch where you step!"

"Well you see, I'm the giant here, and you know, I might have a slower reaction time. Which means I might not be able to stop myself if I just lower my ped..." He trailed off as he lifted a giant foot over top of me and slowly brought it down. I grinned and stayed completely still. He stopped and let his foot slam on the ground next to me. "Well you aren't very smart."

I laughed abruptly. "Well how rude,"

The weapon's specialist shrugged. "I'm just being honest. It's what I'm good at."

"I'm sure you're aware that being honest doesn't mean you can't keep certain comments to yourself."

I saw him smile, or what I thought was a smile, since I wasn't totally familiar with the facial expressions of these giants. "Oh I'm fully aware, Captain."

I playfully rolled my eyes at him, to which he responded with a deep chuckle. He continued on his way, and I watched as he left. I decided then that Ironhide was certainly a bot I would get along with. He reminded me of my older brother. I smiled softly and continued on my walk. I came across Skids and Mudflap, but they didn't see me. I watched as the twins bickered and tackled each other. Eventually one of the Arcee sisters told them to knock it off, to which they responded with suggestive flirting. As I watched this team of alien robots, I realized how much of a team they really were, to the point where I would call them family. They each had their role, and they knew each other well enough. I turned away from the twins to see Optimus Prime in his vehicle mode off to the side, separate from everyone else.

I approached him slowly. "Hello, Optimus Prime, Sir,"

The passenger door that faced me swung open. "Please, call me Optimus." I smiled and got in the truck, closing the door behind me. "Is there anything I can help you with, Captain?"

"No, not exactly. I just wanted to get to know your team of Autobots a little better. I felt that it would be a good idea especially since we'll be working closely together in the field. I want to understand you all a little bit better, at least."

There was a pause, then: "I think that is an excellent idea. One that not many of your officers have decided to do themselves." I peered at the radio, and realized that he was speaking through that. "Do you have any questions for myself?"

"Actually yes. Could you explain your home planet to me?"

He sighed. "Cybertron. Of course. There is quite a large amount of history, so I will try to limit what I tell you as best I can. While there have been many years of civil war, there once was a time of peace. During that time, there were no Autobots and Decepticons. We were an advanced society, with a government similar to your own. However, our planet was small, and soon we reached carrying capacity. Some Cybertronians left in search for something more, or at least something different. Others, however, wanted power over the highly populated planet. Megatron being the most important individual with the desire for power. Of course, his ideas were accepted by some, and refused by others, thus causing the split between us, and eventually led to the civil war."

"This might sound odd, Optimus, but I do not think Cybertronians are that much different from us humans. Of course, there are many differences, don't get me wrong. But I feel as though we think the same way, and have relatively the same emotions. It's interesting."

"You are a psychologist?"

"Yes, I am."

"Then I suppose you would know."

I laughed. "Thank you, Optimus, for sharing. I certainly appreciate it. " I turned to leave, and rested my hand on the steering wheel. "And thank you for fighting for us humans." And with that, I left Optimus to himself.

I entered my office to see Will in formal uniform, waiting for me. "We're holding the ceremonies now."

I nodded, then gestured for him to follow as I headed to my barracks so that I may change my attire. I did so quickly, then left my room, and the Major led me in silence to the Autobot wing and to the outside, where already soldiers were lined up. After a few minutes, coffins were carried out, and we all saluted as the American flag was carried past us. My heart went out to the men and women that lost their lives, and the families that they could no longer go home to.

Suddenly, several helicopters landed on our base, and Will ran to intercept the group of men before they could enter the building. Immediately I was angry, since they interrupted a funeral procession for our soldiers. I ran to catch up with Will, and came to stand by his side. What was the meaning of all this? One man stormed past a security gate, flashing a piece of paper in the face of the soldier positioned there.

"Director Galloway, what an honor." Lennox said. "I'd love to show you around, but you have to be on the classified access list."

"I am now," the director stated, slapping the piece of paper to Lennox's chest as he walked by. "Presidential order, Major. I got a message for your classified space buddies. You guys made a mess of Shanghai."

So that's what this was about.

The men continued inside, and Lennox wasted no time in giving a tour. "So this is where we communicate with the JCS," he said, motioning to the ledge where several computers were hooked up. Optimus was currently moving just below it. Will pointed further inside. "And this area serves as the Autobot hanger."

"Secure link to JCS is up, Major!" A soldier called. We then made our way onto the ledge in order to perform our meeting with the JCS. The director followed close behind, trying his very best to observe everything and take it all in. "Secure line to the Pentagon is now open." I positioned myself out of the way of the camera, next to the railing of the ledge, giving me a good vantage point to observe the meeting with the Pentagon.

"General?" Will said as the image of General Morshower came into view.

"Will, I saw the Shanghai op. We had a rough day out there." the General said solemnly.

"Yes, sir." Will said. "We have intel that I believe warrants an immediate debrief. Now, with your permission, I can't let you see him, but I would like you to hear from the leader of the Autobots."

"Proceed." General Morshower said, nodding his head slightly.

Everyone turned to watch Optimus Prime as he began to transform to his bi-pedal form. I still found it amazing to watch the gears shift into their place. I realized that it was probably something I could never get used to. As he finished transforming he glanced briefly at the director before turning to face the computer on the platform.

"General, our alliance has countermanded six Decepticon incursions this year, each on a different continent. They're clearly searching the world for something, but last nights encounter came with a warning." He paused to play back the voice of the Decepticon we took down in Shanghai. " _The Fallen shall rise again."_

"The Fallen. Meaning what?" the General asked.

"Origin unknown. The only recorded history of our race was contained within the AllSpark, and lost with its destruction."

"Excuse me!" the director shouted from the ground. Optimus turned to look down at him, and I leaned over the edge of the railing to look. "With this so-called AllSpark now destroyed," he paused to climb the stairs up to the ledge. "why hasn't the enemy left the planet like you thought they would?"

Will turned to the camera. "Director Galloway, our National Security Advisor. The President just appointed him liaison." He rolled his eyes.

"Well I guess I didn't get that memo." General Morshower mumbled. I took a step away from the railing, carefully watching this director.

"Forgive the interruption, General." Director Galloway said as he pushed past soldiers to reach the camera. "After all the damage in Shanghai, the President is hard-pressed to say the job's getting done." He glared at William before turning to Optimus. "Now, under the classified Alien/Autobot Cooperation Act, you agreed to share your intel with us, but not your advancements in weaponry."

"We've witnessed your human capacity for war." Optimus said sternly, pointing a metal digit at the director. "It would absolutely bring more harm than good."

I couldn't help but nod my head. Optimus certainly knew what he was talking about, and it seemed that he knew more about humanity than he let on.

"But who are you to judge what's best for us?" The Director challenged.

I raised my eyebrows in disbelief as I looked at Will. Was this guy serious? The complete disrespect he had was unbelievable. Will caught my glance and only shook his head.

"With all due respect, we've been fighting side by side in the field for two years." William said.

"We've shed blood, sweat, and precious metal together." Robert Epps added from the ground next to Optimus.

"Soldier, you're paid to shoot, not talk." The director shouted to him smugly.

"Excuse me, who in the hell do you think you are, _director_?!" I demanded, storming over to face him. "You have no idea what it's like out there in the middle of a war, you should have no say in any of this. Just because you were appointed to this position you think you run this place? You have zero experience in the army, on the ground, fighting like we do, so I suggest you do yourself a favor and gain a little respect for the soldiers here. Especially the leader of the goddamn Autobots." I was fuming, and the director took a step back in shock at my outburst. Even Will was surprised. As I kept approaching the director, a metal hand came from nowhere to block my path.

"Easy, Captain." Optimus said gently. I made eye contact with him before stepping back.

"My apologies." I muttered. Though, in all honesty, I was not at all sorry for what I said. Optimus rested his hand on the railing, and I came to stand right next to it, finding comfort in the calm composure the leader carried.

"The newest members of your team." The director continued. "I understand they arrived here after you sent a message into space, an open invitation to come to Earth, vetted by no one at the White House."

"Let me stop you right there, Mr. Galloway. It was vetted right here." General Morshower informed him. "And in my experience the judgement of both Major Lennox and his team has always been above reproach."

"Well be that as it may, General, it is the position of the President that when our national security is at stake, no one is above reproach." He paused. "Now, what do we know so far? We know that the enemy leader, classified NBE One, aka Megatron, is rusting in peace at the bottom of the Laurentian Abyssal, surrounded by SOSUS detection nets and a full-time submarine surveillance. We also know that the only remaining piece of your alien AllSpark is locked in an electromagnetic vault here on one of the most secure naval bases in the world. And since no one can seem to tell me what the enemy is now after, well, there is only one clear conclusion! You!" He said, motioning to Optimus. "The Autobots! They're here to hunt you! What's there to hunt for on Earth besides that? 'The Fallen shall rise again'? It sounds to me like something's coming. So let me ask, if we ultimately conclude that our national security is best served by denying you further asylum on our planet, will you leave peacefully."

"Freedom is your right. If you make that request we will honor it." Optimus responded smoothly. I couldn't believe this conversation was happening. "But, before your President decides, please ask him this: what if we leave and you're wrong?" Optimus stepped back from the platform and watched the director sternly.

"That's a good question." Lennox said.

The director and his group of men took their leave of the base, much to everyone's pleasure. I paid little attention to what else was discussed between Morshower and Will, rather, I was watching Optimus. He was leaving the ledge and was walking over to the Autobot hanger. I raced down the staircase and made my way over to him. "Excuse me, Optimus Prime, may I speak to you for a moment?"

The Prime stopped and crouched down so that he was closer to my eye level. "What is it you wish to say, Captain Roskowick?"

"I, uh, I just wanted to apologize to you...the disrespect the director had for you was unbelievable and completely unacceptable...I want you to know that we aren't all like that."

He chuckled softly. "You do not need to worry, I am quite aware of the goodness that humanity possesses. Your words with the director prove that, and I appreciate your willingness to stick up for my Autobots. All I ask is that you be careful, men like that do not take kindly to those who challenge them."

I nodded. "Of course. But at the same time I cannot stand by in situations like that..."

"I understand."

I sighed and glanced back towards the ledge of soldiers before looking at Optimus once more. "So what happens now?"

"Now, we wait for orders from your government on what we are to do. But I find that we Autobots are in need of more allies." He paused. "I plan to seek out the human Sam Witwicky. Perhaps if he were to speak on our behalf your President would be more lenient. Sam was with us from the beginning, I only hope that he is able to help us."

"Would it be alright if I came with you when you go to speak with Sam? I could explain to him what will likely happen to the military in the next while based on the discussions of the meeting."

"I don't see why not. Although, Sam has never met you, I am not sure how he would take to a new individual."

"Optimus," I said, smiling. "I'm a psychologist, it won't be an issue."

He smiled. "Very well."


	6. Chapter 6 A Long Ways to Go

**Chapter Six**

"Look, I understand Optimus wanting to speak to the kid, Maria, I just don't think I can let you go, at least not at this time." Will sighed. "I'm sorry, but you're needed here on base."

"With all due respect, Major, I would be of more use going with Optimus and speaking to Sam on behalf of the military. If the Prime is committed to seeking help from this kid then I think it's important!"

He shook his head. "I get that, really I do."

"Then let me go with Optimus. Everything you want me to stay on base for can just as easily be done when I get back. I'd still be working anyways, just off base." I glanced backwards to watch Optimus speak to his fellow Autobots, no doubt telling them his plan to get Sam Witwicky. "It won't hurt anyone if I go."

"You're right, it won't." Will paused. "He wanted you to go with him?"

"Well, he didn't ask me, I suggested to join him and he agreed." I looked back at Will. "Does this mean you're letting me, Major?"

"It would seem so. Don't do anything stupid, Captain, and stay with Optimus at all times."

I smiled, and saluted him respectfully. "Understood." Then less formally, "Thank you, Will. We'll be back in no time." I quickly made my way to the barracks, grabbing my backpack of things I might need-my phone and it's charger, hair ties and a brush, a toothbrush and toothpaste, an extra change of clothes, and some food that would stay good for awhile. I hoisted it over my shoulders and adjusted my beret before leaving the room and meeting Optimus in the hangar.

"So you're off with the boss, huh?" Ironhide asked me when I approached.

"Sure am. Sorry you weren't invited." I winked.

He chuckled. "Ah, no hard feelings. It'll be a boring trip anyways. I'd rather be here with the rest of the action."

I watched Optimus shake his head slightly before turning to look down at me. "I assume you are ready?"

"Yes, sir." I watched as he transformed into his vehicular mode, the gears shifting into place. It was fascinating how it worked, I could honestly watch it forever. The driver's side door swung open and I climbed into the truck, placing my bag on the passenger seat. The seat belt slipped around me and clicked into place on it's own.

"Travel safely, Optimus. We are unaware of other Decepticons, but they could be out there." Ratchet said.

"Not to worry, old friend, we will return promptly." Optimus replied. His engine started, and he drove slowly out the hangar doors and towards a large ferry that was to transport us across the ocean and onto U.S soil. The both of us were quiet as he drove onto the large boat, but strangely I felt completely comfortable in the silence with him. But at the same time, I was uncomfortable with the idea that I was basically sitting _in_ him, and I felt awkward moving around or touching something for too long.

Optimus rolled to a stop, and opened the driver's side door. "I would suggest you walk around as much as you can now. There is a lot of driving ahead of us."

I jumped out and watched as he transformed into his bipedal mode. I made my way to the edge of the ferry, leaning against the railing. I watched as the boat cut through the salt water, creating waves of it's own as it did. "Were there oceans on Cybertron?" I asked.

"No. Not like the oceans here on Earth, anyway. Cybertronians did not evolve like you humans did, therefore there is no need for water on our planet."

"Oh. Do you not need sustenance to survive? You don't need water, obviously, but there must be something?"

"My race survives off of Energon. It is the life blood of all Cybertronians."

"Energon." I whispered the foreign word. "How do you get that here on Earth?"

"There are many Energon deposits hidden on your world. My race has been here before in your planet's history, during a time before even myself or Megatron."

"There is Energon here? How?"

"My predecessors, the Dynasty of Primes, harvested stars in their time in order to create energy for the Allspark. They came here to do just that, but after coming into contact with your own ancestors, they stopped. They would not harvest a planet if it carried sentient life."

"So there were Transformers here on Earth thousands of years ago?"

"Indeed." I said nothing in response, instead retreating into my own mind. There was a much larger history of the Transformers than I originally thought. They have always been here. It is likely that if I had not joined the military I would have never known that. "There is much that we do not know, Captain. There are elements of my own history that remain foreign to me. All you can do is seek out information in the hopes of learning more."

I looked up at the Autobot. He was crouched down, and was looking out at the ocean, his blue eyes were bright and full of life. He glanced down at me briefly before looking out again. I shifted my weight and looked at the open water again. It was so awe-inspiring to be in the presence of someone like Optimus Prime. All that time spent wondering if there is sentient life out there in the universe, and here they are. And they are beyond intelligent. This Autobot carries wisdom and knowledge beyond anyone I've ever heard of, and they are incredibly powerful. It makes you realize how small you are to the world around you.

"What is this Sam Witwicky like?" I asked.

"He is still very young, but he has experienced things that many would not even dare dream of. It is because of that exposure that he now seeks a normal life away from us all, but I fear that it will follow him for some time yet. Sam is a courageous boy, but can act impulsively. More than that, however, he is incredibly selfless. It is because of him that I am alive today, he saved my life by using the Allspark to destroy Megatron."

"He does sound like an incredible kid." I stated, impressed.

The ferry ride lasted for an hour, and Optimus wasted no time in leaving the military base in the States. Of course, they were expecting us and allowed us to leave without question, saving a bunch of hassle. The sun was beginning to set, oranges and purples filling the sky. I don't remember falling asleep, but I woke up the next day to soft music playing from the radio. It took me a second to orient myself and realize that I was with the leader of the Autobots.

"You slept well, Captain?" His low voice was calm.

"Uh, yeah, thank you. Do you need to rest?"

"Not at all, I won't need to recharge for awhile now. Although, I wouldn't mind being able to stretch, if that is all right with you?"

"Of course!"

He turned off the highway and drove down a dirt road, distancing himself from possible spectators. When we were a fair ways away from people in any direction he allowed me to exit before transforming. He lifted his arms above his head and took a few steps around me before sitting.

"We still have a ways to go, don't we?"

"Indeed." Optimus nodded. "When we are closer I will contact my scout, Bumblebee to retrieve Sam and meet us somewhere secure."

I nodded, then reached for my bag beside me, unzipping it and pulling out an apple. I ate slowly, allowing more time for Optimus to stretch and move about.

"Captain, I must admit, there is much about you that I do not know." Optimus stated suddenly.

"Oh? Well, you are more than welcome to ask questions if you wish." I shrugged. "Although, I'm not very interesting."

"Do you have family, Captain?"

"I do. Both my parents are still alive, and I have an older brother and a younger sister." I looked up at the Prime. "What about you?"

"I consider the Autobots to be my family." He said, a small smile on his face. "We have all been through so much together."

"You're a great leader, Prime. Though I suppose you know that." I chuckled.

"The Autobots deserve a great leader. I simply do everything that I can to ensure their safety. And now, the safety of human kind as well."

"Well I know that I am very glad you and your Autobots are here on Earth." I paused. "I don't know what that damn director and the president are thinking by suggesting that you all leave. That is just plain stupidity right there."

"I understand your frustration. Many of your team share your feelings, my Autobots included. I cannot be certain what your political leaders are thinking, but I must respect their decision."

"You heard the way the director spoke to you! He had no respect for you! If they do decide to boot you off the planet I would tell them to kindly go fuck themselves if I were you." I aggressively bit off a chunk of my apple as Optimus chuckled.

"That would hardly be appropriate, Captain, though I appreciate your passion. My point remains the same. My Autobots are guests here on your world. We simply must respect the decisions your leaders make."

"Even if they're wrong?"

"Even so, I'm afraid." He sighed heavily. "I only hope that by having Sam speak on our behalf it will help the situation. However, we must remain calm no matter the outcome, Captain."

"Please, call me Maria."

Optimus smiled. "We must accept the decision your government makes, good or bad. But never lose faith, Maria." He stood up. "Let us continue the journey." He transformed back into the Peterbilt semi-truck, and I climbed in the driver's side after throwing the core of my apple into the grass.

The drive was much more relaxed, I felt more open with the Prime as he asked questions about my life, like how I met Will and why I joined the army. After some time I almost forgot why we were traveling, I was simply enjoying my time with the Autobot leader. I asked questions about his life as well, discovering that he and Megatron really did go way back. It was interesting to hear about this different history, and the way Optimus spoke about his past was invigorating: he spoke with such a great passion. As the sky darkened once more, however, my eyes grew heavy.

Optimus unbuckled the seat belt. "There is bedding in behind the seats, if you wish to sleep more comfortably."

I smiled lazily, and clambered into the back. I grabbed my bag and took off my military pant wear, switching them for my leggings. I curled up on the cot, surprised to find that it wasn't uncomfortable at all. The radio switched to gentler music, and I smiled. "Goodnight, Optimus Prime."

"Goodnight Captain Maria." He replied. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep.

I awoke early the next morning to find that we were nearing a city. I changed my pants once again before making my way to the front seat. I looked towards the drivers side to find a man already sitting there, driving. I yelped and jumped back, my hands going up into fists in front of my face.

"Easy, Captain, it is merely my hologram." Optimus said through the radio. I peeked out from behind the seat to look again at this 'hologram'.

"So, uh, what is that exactly?"

"It is a projection of myself. A human one, so that I do not cause suspicion by moving about in public without someone in the driver's seat."

A smart idea, to say the least. The projection was of a man about William's age, not much older than myself. It had stubble along it's jaw, and dark brown hair, and was wearing flannel over a white tee and jeans. I climbed into the passenger seat. "It looks pretty real for a projection."

"I can move it as I wish." He replied. The hologram turned to look at me, and smiled. It's eyes were an extremely bright blue. Would this be what Optimus looked like as a human?

"Impressive." I said. I looked forward and pointed to the city. "Is this where we'll be meeting Sam?"

"It is, yes. We are thirty minutes out. I have already alerted Bumblebee."

I sighed, and pulled down the visor to look in the mirror. I readjusted my bun, and pulled out my beret from my bag, placing it properly onto my head. I pulled on my jacket, making sure everything looked right.

"You needn't worry about appearances, Maria."

I scoffed lightly. "I need to look professional."

"You do." He replied simply.

"Thank you, Optimus." I pushed the visor back into place. "I must say I am excited to meet this kid."

"Let us hope he is willing to listen."


	7. Chapter 7 A Normal Life

**Chapter Seven**

By the time Optimus and I had reached the city it was well past midnight. I rubbed my eyes and rested my head on the passenger window. The Prime's hologram glanced at me briefly.

"You are more than welcome to rest. Sam will not reach us until daybreak."

I smiled softly. "I just might have to. Where are we meeting him again?"

"A secluded location. Far enough from where Sam is staying to ensure he does not feel as though we are intruding on his personal life. He has become quite protective of that recently."

I nodded once before looking out the window once more. I watched the passing lights of cars and my eyes slowly closed, and I fell into a light slumber.

I awoke to the sound of Optimus, the smooth baritone of his voice coaxing my eyes to open and make myself aware of our present surroundings. He had parked in a cemetery, and I could tell it was still early morning, as there were few cars on the roads across from the river.

"Thank you, Bumblebee. I look forward to our meeting." His hologram faced me. "Good morning, Captain. Sam and his guardian, Bumblebee, will be arriving shortly."

I ran my hands over my face and stretched before opening the passenger door and jumping out. I shook out my legs and walked around Optimus. I turned at the sound of gears shifting, and I watched as the Prime transformed to his bipedal mode. He shifted slightly, and looked out across the river.

I smiled and tilted my head. "No need to be nervous, Optimus. I am certain that the boy will see reason. Why wouldn't he help?"

His eyes were a shade darker than normal, something I took notice to immediately. "Sam Witwicky has made it clear in the past that he wishes to move on from his experiences with us Transformers." He sighed. "I am not so certain of what the outcome may be today."

The sound of an engine caught both our attention, and we turned to see a yellow Camaro with black stripes pull up to the cemetery. Sam stepped out of the car, and walked up to our position.

"Huh. So you won't give me a day?" He said accusingly. "You won't give me one day in college."

"I am sorry, Sam. But the last fragment of the Allspark was stolen."

"Like, what? Like, Decepticon stolen?"

"We placed it under human protection at your government's request." He walked closer to the boy. "But I am here for your help, Sam. Because your leaders believe we have brought vengeance upon your planet. Perhaps they are right." He glanced away briefly in thought. "That is why they must be reminded, by another human, of the trust we share."

"This isn't my war." The boy said.

"Not yet. But I fear it soon will be." Optimus said seriously. "Your world must not share the same fate as Cybertron. Whole generations lost."

Sam looked away. "I know...and I want to help you, I do. But I am not some alien ambassador. You know? I'm a normal kid with normal problems. I am what I'm supposed to be. I'm sorry...I really am."

Optimus stepped away. "Sam, fate rarely calls upon us at a moment of our choosing."

"You're Optimus Prime. You don't need me." The kid was walking away, heading towards the Camaro. Shaking my head I ran forward.

"Excuse me! Sam Witwicky!" I yelled. I jumped down to the road where he was, the car door already open.

"Do I know you?"

"No. My name is Captain Maria Roskowick. I work at NEST with Major William Lennox, who you do know." I walked closer to him, attempting to make the conversation more personal by closing the distance between us. His eyes were scrunched up, his eyebrows furrowed, and I could tell that he was ready to leave the moment he got here. "I understand the desire to create a new life after everything you have been through. As a member of the military, I definitely get wanting to walk away from it all, leave everything behind, start fresh. But you know what, it really isn't that simple. It stays with you, forever. You won't ever forget your fight with the Decepticons." I pointed to Optimus. "I drove with Optimus Prime from our military base to meet with you. The Autobots needs your help, more desperately than you may even realize. The government is losing it's trust in them, in _us_. You need to really think about this."

"I have, lady, trust me. And I made my decision when I sent out my college applications. All I want is a normal life. Is that too much to ask?"

"In a time like this, I don't think very many of us will be living normal lives." I offered a small smile. "You should know I respect you, Sam, for everything you have done for this country and this world. Stopping Megatron like you did," I shook my head. "Incredible, really."

He looked away, taking in a deep breath. "Thanks. But, uh...I can't help you, I'm sorry." He stepped in the car, closing the door. The window was rolled down, and I rested my hand there as I leaned down.

"Very well. But remember that you won't be able to stay away from this forever. Stay safe, Sam." I rested my hand on his shoulder and squeezed once before stepping away, allowing the Camaro to drive off. I watched the car until it was no longer in view, then turned my attention to the Prime. He was walking away, towards a small grouping of trees. I started to follow behind him, running to make up the distance.

"Optimus?" He said nothing in response, instead he transformed into the semi. I rested my hand on the driver side door gently and sighed. "I'm sorry, Prime."

"The fate of my Autobots lies in the hands of your government. I am incapable of doing anything to sway them, to allow them to see that we mean your world no harm." He sighed through the ventilation system. "However, I understand your government's caution, I would do the same." I tapped my index finger once on the door lightly, but said nothing. "I cannot blame Sam for wanting a normal life. He has the freedom to choose that."

"You're upset, Prime. There's no shame in that, it's okay." I whispered. The door opened slightly, and I took that as an invitation to step inside. I closed the door behind me as I sat in the drivers seat. "Take your time, Optimus."

"No. It's important I get to my Autobots and discuss our next course of action. It would be best to start our journey back."

I shifted to the passenger seat and clipped in my seat belt. "Very well. I'll inform Will that we're on our way back."

"Captain." I turned as Optimus' hologram formed in the driver's seat. "I do appreciate your presence here, I am grateful that you decided to join me. Thank you."

"Don't mention it." I smiled. "And please, Prime, call me Maria."

I saw a small smile form on the face of his hologram as he nodded once. The engine roared to life, and he slowly began to drive away from the cemetery.


	8. Chapter 8 Megatron

Chapter Eight

The ride back seemed a blur, Optimus and I often sat in silence with short interruptions of conversation, and a lot of the time I dozed off. At present, we were taking a short break, giving us both a chance to stretch our legs. We were already over half way back to base, and Optimus was keen on only taking this single break despite the two day trip.

As I was laying in the grass, I heard Optimus begin speaking through his com link to the other Autobots. It was only seconds after that my cell phone went off. It was Lennox.

"Optimus and I are almost back at base, Major." I said when I answered the call.

"Decepticon signals have been spotted near your area. Stay with Optimus, the other Autobots are on their way, and so are we. I have your gear with me, you can suit up when we reach you if there's time, but stay with Optimus until we get there, do you hear me?" There was shouting and helicopters in the background, and I could easily tell that Will was worked up.

"Understood. Where are we supposed to meet you?"

"The Autobots are talking to Optimus right now, he'll know where to go. Stay safe, Captain." And with that he hung up.

I placed my phone back in my pocket as I stood and faced Optimus, who was waiting for me. "The Autobots are on their way, I am to rendezvous with them and engage the Decepticons."

"Optimus, I need to meet up with Will and the team, he has my gear. I'm totally useless without my weapons at least!"

"I'm sure Ironhide may be of some use there. There isn't any time to waste, we must move before the Decepticons cause any harm." I could not argue with the Prime, and I did not hesitate to jump in the passenger side of the semi when he finished transforming. He shifted gears and sped back onto the main road, traveling at a speed beyond illegal.

Bumblebee had met with Optimus and I right away, and it wasn't long until four other Autobots joined us directly. When they first reached Optimus, we stopped so that Ironhide could supply me with some sort of weapon before we were off again.

As we neared the outskirts of the city, we split off into two different groups, Bumblebee followed Optimus while the others took a different route. I shifted my backpack with my belongings onto my shoulders, placing my beret and phone inside. I loaded the weapon that Ironhide had given to me, and went over the mechanics of how it worked that he had explained in my head.

Optimus slowed as we neared an abandoned factory. He came to a full stop, Bumblebee pulling up beside him. "They're inside." Optimus said to us quietly. "I detect only two, and I believe one of them to be Megatron. The children are amongst them, so we must be careful. Bumblebee, you and I will ambush them, but I want you to focus on the children. Captain, you as well. I will distract Megatron until you have left the building." He opened the passenger door, allowing me to exit before he transformed to his bipedal mode, Bumblebee following suit.

I stuck with the camaro as we neared the building, and watched as Optimus climbed onto the roof. As we neared, I could hear screaming on the inside and a deep growling voice. I wanted nothing more than to help whoever was inside. Suddenly, we saw Optimus jump into the air, and slam into the roof of the building, smashing through completely. Bumblebee did not hesitate to join his leader in the action and shot through a large window and jumping inside.

Immediately I saw two people running from the fighting, and Bumblebee was quick to cover them. As I ran along side them, I looked for any others and saw Sam on the ground floor of the building. I looked for a way down and eventually climbed down on pieces of the building. I screamed the kid's name, getting his attention, and lead him away from where Optimus was fighting the two Decepticons. I saw that Bumblebee and the other two people had left the building, and I heard something crash through a wall as Sam and I made our way out. I ran behind Sam as we made our way along the outside of the building, looking for one of the Autobots.

"Captain!" Optimus shouted, his vehicle mode rolling up ahead of us. Sam and I climbed inside and Optimus sped off, away from the building, and up onto to a road that bordered a dense forest. I looked behind us through the side mirror to see the Decepticons following us.

I slapped the steering wheel. "Come on, Optimus, they're on our tail!"

Sam gave me a look. "You're that lady from the cemetery." I rolled my eyes but didn't answer the kid. Optimus pulled off the paved road and into the forest itself, following a dirt road. Sam was now looking back as well. "Oh here he comes, here he comes!"

The Decepticon came crashing through the trees, heading right towards us. Optimus transformed as he drove, sending Sam and I flying. I hit the ground on my back, thankfully my bag had taken some of the impact, however, I still remained winded. I reached for my gun that had landed a distance from myself, finding Sam as well. I pulled him to his feet just as Optimus told us to run.

I grabbed Sam by the arm. "Stay close to me, alright? Optimus will keep us safe." I pulled him forward before he could answer, and while Optimus and the other Decepticon tackled each other, we ran further into the forest. When we were a fair distance from the fight, we stopped behind some trees. I watched as Optimus up-rooted a tree and smashed into this opponent. It was then that the Decepticon called for his team, and two others came crashing to the ground, one of which landed close to us, and proceeded to chase us. I pushed Sam forward, signalling for him to run as I turned to shoot at the Decepticon. The kick was much stronger than any human gun, and took me a few shots to gain control and hit my target.

Sam ran past Optimus and his fight, allowing for two Decepticons to now chase him. Optimus jumped in front of them, however, tackling the biggest one to the ground and initiating another round of fighting. I ran to catch up with Sam, keeping my distance from the fighting while trying my best to get a good target.

"There is another source of Energon hidden on this planet! The boy can lead us to it." A Decepticon said to Optimus before forcing him to the ground and kicking him directly in the face. I couldn't help but gasp, and Sam screamed the Prime's name. My heart leapt to my chest, but I pulled Sam away when I reached him, causing him to follow me as we continued to run. Suddenly, something had crashed directly behind us, sending us into the air and landing next to a fallen tree. I looked to see that it was Optimus that had crashed, and he spat out pieces of metal.

"Is the future of our race not worth a single human life?" The same Decepticon continued. I only assumed that this was Megatron. He was walking toward Optimus, who still was on the ground. I pushed Sam up against the tree, hoping that he was at least somewhat hidden from the enemy. I stepped closer to Optimus, crouching next to his face.

"Optimus, we have to get out of here! Come on, we have to get to the other Autobots."

His blue optics focused on me, and I watched as they softened slightly. "Keep Sam safe." He got into a crouch, releasing a blade from one of his hands. Speaking to Megatron now, he answered. "You'll never stop at one. I'll take you all on!" He spun to face the three Decepticons, and I watched in awe as he stood his ground, successfully evading shots fired in his direction. He climbed onto one of the Decepticons, and using hooked blades, ripped it's face clean off, killing the damned thing. I shuffled closer to Sam behind the tree as I heard Optimus call out for us.

"Maria! Where are you?" He seemed frantic, so I stood to my full height, peering over the tree. I spotted Optimus to my left, and stuck my arm up to wave in order to get his attention. As I did, I saw Megatron leap from the ground behind him, sending a blade piercing through the Prime's back.

Optimus cried out in pain, and grasped at his chest. I couldn't help but scream, causing Sam to shoot up beside me to see what was going on. I aimed my weapon at the Decepticon and began firing shots, which only gave our position away, signalling another Decepticon to come in our direction. Sam followed as I ran from the tree towards Optimus, and Megatron then fired his cannon through Optimus, sending metal flying. I stopped in my tracks as I watched Optimus go limp, and he crumbled to the ground. Sam ran towards him, disbelief in his eyes.

The Prime's optics flickered. "Sam, run." Optimus' gaze traveled until we made eye contact. Nothing was said, but I watched as the light left him as he released a heavy sigh. I choked on a sob, my hand reaching up to cover my mouth. I fell to my knees as Sam turned to me, tear tracks on his own dirty face.

"Lady, we have to go, come on!" He yanked on my arm, causing me to focus. At the sound of crushing trees as the Decepticons headed towards us, I stood up and ran, making sure that Sam stayed beside me. We neared the road, and it was then that the other Autobots came racing towards us. Bumblebee was in his vehicle mode, no doubt carrying the other two kids. Sam ran towards the Camaro, wasting no time climbing inside. I stopped and turned, firing my gun at the Decepticons that followed us, taking special aim at Megatron. Bumblebee began driving off, and as the Decepticons realized they were far outnumbered, transformed into their jet modes and took off.

Ratchet turned and faced me. "Where is Optimus?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat as I looked up at the Autobot. "He's dead."

"What? Where is he? I'm a medical officer, take me to him! Quickly, girl!" He demanded. The other Autobots with us followed too as I led them into the forest where Optimus lay. I watched hopelessly as Ratchet ran towards his leader, checking for vital signs and doing what he thought might help. I couldn't blame him, I would have done the same. I heard Ironhide contact Will behind me to inform him of the news and giving him the coordinates of our location.

"Doctor?" Ironhide stepped closer. "We're meeting NEST at the New Jersey base, they have a helicarrier on its way to pick up the Prime." Ratchet said nothing and stood to his full height, looking down upon his lifeless leader.

"I never imagined it would end like this." Ratchet said quietly.

To see how broken the Autobots here were over this loss only fueled more emotion within me. "I'll stay with Optimus and help the soldiers on the helicarrier. I'll meet you all at base, alright?"

"I don't think Optimus would want us to leave you here alone, little lady." Ironhide said.

"It's fine, they won't take long. The Decepticons aren't coming back here, they're after Sam."

"Bee's got the kid safe." Ironhide sighed. "All right. Keep hidden though, just in case." With that, he transformed and lead the others out of the forest.

I was alone now. I waited until they were out of sight before I made my way closer to Optimus. It was so strange, it was only this morning we were driving together, heading back to base from our trip together. I had learned a lot from him, he was eager to share with me information about his home planet and culture. I sat on the dirt next to his face, looking at his now empty optics.

I couldn't believe it. Tears welled in my eyes as I hugged my knees to my chest. I couldn't remember the last time I cried. But everything had gotten so quiet the moment Optimus' eyes went dark. I couldn't explain it, and I was sure that the rest of the Autobots were in just as much grief, if not more. To lose a beloved leader such as the Prime, it was nothing short of devastating.

In the distance I heard the helicarrier nearing my location, but I paid it no mind. I stayed sitting on the ground, tears streaming from my eyes without any signs of stopping. A hand suddenly rested on my back, and I looked up to see a soldier addressing me. I stood up and followed him into the helicarrier, my head down. I strapped in tightly and waited until they had attached the cords to the Prime. When everyone was aboard we took off and headed towards the New Jersey base where everyone else was waiting.


	9. Chapter 9 Egypt

Chapter Nine:

The helicarrier arrived at the base just moments after the Autobots, releasing the latches that held Optimus and letting him fall to the ground. I was quick to get off after we landed, and made my way over to where a group of soldiers now stood with the Autobots. I recognized Will and Robert Epps at the head of the group.

Will offered a smile and gestured to the building behind us. "All your gear is in the back, there."

"Thanks, Major." I nodded my head to show I had heard, as I wasn't looking in his direction. I watched as the Autobots stood in silence over their leader, and I felt tears threaten to spring up. Will rested a hand on my shoulder, and I made eye contact with him. "Hey, get changed, Captain. We're not going anywhere." He paused. "Neither is he." He jerked his head in the direction of Optimus.

Without a word, I jogged over to the building, making my way to the back where rooms were set aside for gear and weapons. I found mine on a hook with a piece of tape with my name on it, and took it with me to a set of bathrooms outside the room. After changing and setting my backpack with my other clothes in it on the hook, I made my way back outside to join the group, only to be cut off by a series of military vehicles, all of which had loaded weapons on the top.

I broke into a sprint to reach the Autobots, and the vehicles surrounded us in a circle, Will and his group included. Soldiers in the vehicles had their weapons pointed at the Autobots, and I was absolutely shocked. Ironhide was infuriated.

"What is the meaning of this? You dare point a gun at me?!" He loaded his own weapons. "You want a piece of me? I will tear you apart!"

Will ran to the vehicles, his hands outstretched. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Drop your weapons! Drop your weapons!" He turned to an officer of higher status that exited one of the vehicles. "Tell them to lower their weapons!"

The officer gestured to the Autobots. "Tell them first." William only repeated himself. "Major, there's nothing I can do. Talk to him."

None other than Director Galloway came charging forward. I clenched my jaw and stepped forward to stand beside Will. I would not be having any of it, not now. "Your NEST team is deactivated, Major. You are to cease anti-Decepticon operations and return to Diego Garcia pending further orders."

"No, we take our orders directly from Chairman Morshower, sir." Will answered.

"Well I'll see your chairman at the Joint Chief of Staff and I will raise you President of the United States." He pulled out a piece of paper from his jacket. "I have operational command now." He stepped forward. "An alien blood feud has been brought to our shores for which our soldiers are paying the price." He pointed to the Autobots. "The secret is out! This is our war now and we will win it, as we always have, with a coordinated military strategy."

Ratchet spoke up. "This fool is terribly misinformed."

"You're going to need every asset that you've got." William argued.

"What we need is to draw up battle plans while we explore every possible diplomatic solution."

"Like what, handing over the kid?"

Galloway paused. "All options are being considered."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "I don't think you have the slightest idea of the idiocy you're displaying right now, _sir_. These Decepticons don't deal in diplomacy." I pointed at the fallen Optimus Prime. "They deal in violence and chaos."

Will nodded his head, agreeing with me. "There is no negotiating with them."

Galloway glanced between the two of us. "I am ordering you to stand down." He reached out and pulled the NEST badge from Williams uniform on his chest. "You won't be needing this anymore. Get your assets back to base. And take that pile of scrap metal back to Diego Garcia."

At his last statement I charged forward, ready to throw a good punch right in the man's face. William's arm shot out to stop me, but I pushed against him, shoving him away from me. The door to the vehicle slammed shut, and I slammed my fist against the glass where he sat, releasing a loud thud. The vehicle only pulled away, and he was gone.

A man on the PA system addressed the Autobots, informing them to report to a hangar for transport.

"Ironhide, we should leave this planet." Ratchet said.

"That's not what Optimus would want." Ironhide replied solemnly.

We all headed to our respective hangars, readying ourselves for transport. I watched as soldiers once again loaded up Optimus, taking him to a larger plane.

"So, we're shipping them back to base. This is such a mistake." Will said as he watched beside me.

"Major Lennox! Phone call!" Someone behind us shouted. Will turned and ran inside the building to take the call. Robert Epps approached me and smiled kindly before turning to watch Optimus being taken to a helicarrier. It was only a minute later when Will came running out of the building.

"Who was it?" I asked.

"I was given coordinates, it was something about Optimus." He sighed. He immediately had my full attention. "Some guy that said he was with Sam, he wants us to bring Optimus to the coordinates he gave me. He said something about a possible resurrection."

"We have to go! We have to at least try!" I answered.

"I gotta find out where the coordinates are," He paused. "I don't know what's going on, but it's worth looking into." Will lead Robert and I towards the aircraft that was to transport Optimus, it's pilot standing right outside. The soldier gave Will a salute. "I need you to check some coordinates for me." Will repeated them for the pilot to enter in his system.

The pilot exited the cockpit after several minutes. "Coordinates, 29.5 north, 35.88 east. Tip of the Red Sea, Gulf of Aqaba."

"Egypt? Are you serious?" Robert asked. The three of us thanked the pilot then turned to walk away. "Even if we could figure out a way to get the big man over there, how is this little kid supposed to bring him back to life?"

"Look, I don't know, but we gotta trust him."

I smiled. "It's worth a shot."

We stopped, and Will rubbed his forehead. "Look, I think I got an idea." He ran back towards the pilot that we talked to earlier. Robert and I watched from a distance. After a minute of Will's wild hand movements, the pilot nodded once, and gave a salute. Will ran back over to us. "All right, looks like we're clear. We need to make sure we get on that plane with Optimus when we load up. Get all your gear together, we're leaving in the next hour."

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to tell us what's going on?"

"Oh, you'll know." Will gave us a smirk before leaving us to help deal with the other soldiers. Robert gave me a look before leaving to get his own gear together. I only needed to grab my bag, as I had already changed into my proper gear. I found Robert outside the building, and we walked towards the plane that held Optimus. We were loaded up, and to my dismay I saw that Director Galloway was on the same plane as well. I rolled my eyes, thankful that at the very least I didn't have to sit next to him. When I finished buckling up I couldn't help but stare at Optimus. There was a net over him, with latches on the side to hold him securely in place. His arms were folded over his chest, and I couldn't stop my breathing from getting shaky.

The planes were all finally loaded up and secured, and we were quick to take off. I had no idea how long this flight was going to be, and I certainly had no idea what William had planned.

It had been at least a few hours, there was no way of knowing for sure. I spent some of the time speaking to Robert, who sat next to me. The majority of the flight, though, I spent my time looking at Optimus, taking in every detail and going through possible ways of bringing him back. I had no idea what Sam was doing in Egypt, and I had my doubts about his claim of bringing the Prime back. Despite that, I clung to hope, almost desperately. Not just for myself, but for the rest of the Autobots as well.

Suddenly, the pilot's voice came through on the intercom. "We've had an engine malfunction. We're gonna have to divert to SOCCENT. Flight master, let's lighten the load and prepare for bailout."

Will sat forward in his seat, glancing at Galloway briefly who was asking several questions, clearly on the verge of a freak-out. Will stood up, addressing everyone on board. "All right, team, grab your chutes!" Everyone immediately did as they were ordered, clipping on their parachutes and tightening the straps, making sure that everything was secure. I watched as Will helped Galloway into his own parachute.

"You're familiar with the standard MC-4?" William asked.

"Of course not!" The director snapped. I could tell he was all sorts of anxious. "I've never jumped out of a perfectly good airplane before." Will spun him around to adjust the straps on his chest. "Wait a minute, is this really happening?"

"Yeah."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute." Galloway was looking around now. "You're behind this, aren't you?"

Will gave him a look. "What are you talking about? You heard the pilot. These guys don't mess around, this is just standard procedure. I'm just following orders to the letter. Isn't that what you said?" I couldn't help but smirk.

"You just signed a death warrant on your career, Major!" Suddenly, the plane shifted dramatically, forcing everyone to grab on to something. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, what was that? What was that!"

"That's not good." Will said. "Come on!" Will lead him towards the back hatch that was beginning to open. The director was freaking out, shaking his head, grabbing on tightly to the Major's arm. I watched as Will shouted at him, pointing to different parts of his chute. Suddenly, Galloway pulled on the blue cord, releasing his main parachute. I laughed as he was flung out of the plane.

Will headed away from the hatch towards Epps and I. "Did he say good-bye?" Robert asked jokingly.

"No, he didn't even say good-bye." Will replied with a smirk. The hatch remained open as the plane continued onwards, and I helped a group of soldiers secure a parachute to Optimus. We had just finished when the pilot gave us the go ahead, and we released Optimus from the bottom of the plane, allowing him to slide downwards and through the open hatch. Once he was clear, the other soldiers began to follow suit, jumping out of the plane. Will and I were the last ones to jump, making sure that everyone else had gone.

We landed in what looked like a village, with buildings falling apart and crumbling. Surprisingly, people were living here. As I detached myself from my parachute, I spotted the other Autobots making their way to meet us.

"Let's move it! Remember, they're friendlies." Will said to the soldiers near us. We ran towards the buildings, making sure that Optimus was covered from all points. Soldiers then began to cover him with a tarp, so that he wasn't able to be seen from above. After getting a weapon, Will began giving orders, making sure everything was secure.

I turned at the sound of heavy footsteps to see Ironhide approach me. He crouched down to face me better, he lowered his arm and outstretched his hand, a gun laying in his palm. It was the same one he had given to me before Optimus' fight with the Decepticons. "You forgot this back on base. You know, I don't think it's normal for a soldier to forget their weapon."

I smiled and took the gun. "Thank you Ironhide." He nodded once before standing again and walking to the other Autobots. I secured the gun in my arms and ran to find Lennox. I found him on a roof of one of the buildings with Robert and a group of other soldiers who were scoping out our surroundings.

"So, we just dropped off 10 tonnes of dead robot in the middle of nowhere." Robert said. "I hope this little kid knows what he's doing."

"Yeah, me too." Will replied.

"Got a visual!" A soldier shouted behind us. "Yellow team! Four clicks!" We all looked in the direction the soldier spotted them.

"Pop flare!" Will ordered. The soldier who spotted them fired off a flare in the air to give our location. After a few moments, Robert spotted a jet circling our location.

"That's got alien tattoos all over it. That ain't Air Force." Robert said.

"Decepticon." I whispered. Suddenly, static broke through on our com links.

"What the hell was that? Anyone there? Anyone copy?" Will said, trying to adjust it. He tore it off his head in frustration. "It's dead, comms are down."

"EMP burst." Robert said. "I see how this day is going in this god forsaken desert."

Addressing another soldier, Will said. "Right, go burn an SOS. Let the eye in the sky know we need some help."

After that soldier had left, I turned to face another group. "Fire some more flares, we need to make sure Sam can find us." Two soldiers gave a nod and spread a bit apart and fired them off. I followed Will to the ground, where we came to stand not too far from where Optimus lay.

"We've got incoming!" A soldier shouted. Will ran forward, a few of his men on the ground following him. I stuck by his side as missiles landed not far from our location.

"We've got a whole lot of fight coming our way!" Lennox shouted. Our group met up with the Autobots a little ways from the small village. We were all watching as a group of Decepticons were spotted not far from us. "All right, those Decepticons are searching for Sam! Whatever he has he thinks it'll bring Optimus back to life. So our mission is to find him and get him to Optimus." He paused to catch his breath. "We're gonna draw fire from the left flank. I need a scout team."

"I'm leading." Ironhide stated, getting up to head in the direction Will had pointed.

"Go up through the middle with Arcee and Ironhide!" Will said to the soldiers that ran past to join the Autobot. To another group he said, "All right, when you see the precious cargo, I want you to pop green smoke and come back though those pillars. We'll have the ambush set. All right, let's go! Move out!" With Will in the lead, we all broke into a fast jog, heading towards the pillars that Will had pointed out and designated for our ambush.

Almost immediately we engaged with the Decepticons, gunfire being exchanged from both sides. I had lost track of how many of them there were, and with the explosions surrounding us it was hard to tell. There was another village in the distance, and it seemed they were all firing from there.

Will started yelling at Ironhide to go, the Arcee twins joining him, initiating his part of the attack. Explosions surrounded us, and we were losing soldiers, already there was a designated spot for the injured. With the buildings being blown apart, we were quickly losing cover. At the sound of incoming helicopters, Robert looked through his binoculars.

"We got Jordanians!" He yelled.

"We got help!" Will exclaimed.

Unfortunately, we weren't the only ones that could see the helicopters. Decepticons were nearing our location, and could just as easily see them, causing them to fire at will. The two helicopters went down, crashing into the buildings. I ran as fast as I could from the crash site, being mindful of where a few of the Decepticons were coming from. I crouched down behind a building, looking around myself and spotting the Decepticons ahead of me. I turned as Will joined my side, and the rest of the soldiers moved to new locations. I got the Decepticons in my sights and fired, happy that Ironhide's gun was made to do damage to these guys.

From behind us, tanks began rolling in, and with them, new soldiers. One of them approached Will. "Where do you need us, sir?"

"Protect those in the line of fire!" Will shouted, pointing. The soldier took off, leading the tanks away from us and towards the soldiers that were closest to the oncoming Decepticons. Will grabbed a radio from one of the soldiers closest to him, throwing it to Robert. Oncoming fire from the Decepticons was getting increasingly heavier, and we had to move locations again for better cover. We were so close to the pillars now, I only hoped Sam could get to us safely. As I looked through the pillars, looking for any sign of the boy, my sights landed on a Decepticon just behind the pillars, a Decepticon I recognized. Megatron.

I turned to Will. "Megatron is here, Sam must be close." He nodded once, looking through the scope of his weapon.

"I've spotted Sam!" Ironhide shouted. I cast my gaze closer to the ground, and I saw Sam running towards us, a girl following closely behind us. Knowing that Will and a group of soldiers were headed towards him, I fired my shots at Megatron, trying to get a good line of sight. Without warning, Megatron stepped clear into view, firing a heavy set of gunfire towards Sam and the girl. Explosions broke out around them, and they tumbled to the ground. William ordered cover fire from the tanks that were set up. Will tugged on my arm, signalling for me to follow him as he ran towards the two kids. We had cover fire from all around us, making sure that the nearest Decepticons were not able to reach us.

Will and I stopped behind a piece of a building, and Will yelled for the kids to come to us. I peered over top, firing at the Decepticons around us. Sam and the girl ran behind the building, panting heavily as they leaned against the crumbled wall. "You better have a good reason for us to be here." Will said.

"Where's Optimus?" Sam asked.

"He's right over there across the courtyard." Will pointed to where the feet of Optimus were peering out from under the tarp a short distance from us.

"I gotta get to him right now." Sam held up a dirty sock.

"Not with an air strike coming." Will replied.

"I have to get to him _right now!_ " Sam yelled.

I ducked quickly, crouching behind the building. "Decepticon incoming, I don't think he saw me." Suddenly, a jet came flying towards us, transforming and crashing through a building. "Behold the glory of Jetfire!" It exclaimed as it attacked the Decepticon. "Now let me show you how we brought the pain back in my day." Jetfire pushed the Decepticon against the building, and slammed his foot down, decapitating it instantly. Suddenly, another Decepticon came up from the ground, slamming into Jetfire, ripping apart metal. He threw the Decepticon to the ground, and as he fell, slammed his fist on it's head.

"All right, we're gonna make a break through for the B's on my command, okay?" Will said. He faced Sam and the girl. "You guys stick with me, you understand? Stay on my ass."

"I hope these jets got good aim." Robert said beside us.

"Why's that?"

"I told them to hit the orange smoke." Will and I looked to find that orange smoke was being released around us.

Will rolled his eyes. "You mean that orange smoke?"

"It wasn't my best toss, okay?"

"Well fuck, let's go!" I yelled. Just as the signal came through Robert's radio, we broke into a sprint, heading towards the courtyard as fast as we could. It didn't take long for the jets to start firing, all of which was a lot too close to us for my liking. We kept running past our own line of soldiers, and were heading past the courtyard to where we would have better cover. But Sam broke off from us, heading towards Optimus. I chased after him, causing Will to yell at the both of us.

I heard a heavy growl, and Megatron came sprinting through the smoke, firing at Sam. I did not hesitate to fire my gun at him, but he was able to land a shot that sent the boy flying through the air, landing some distance away. He fell limp. I kept firing at Megatron, making my way backwards as other began firing at him as well. I wanted nothing more than to kill him, but the coward transformed into a jet and took off as we were firing.

The girl ran past me, running straight for Sam. She laid down beside him as she screamed his name, but he wasn't responding. Will was quick to pull her away, telling her to stay back before he started to perform CPR. I jogged up beside them, crouching down beside the girl. She pulled at her hair as she watched helplessly, and I called for Robert to contact medical officers. He radioed them in, and a helicopter landed a little ways from us, and a group of medics came running over, pushing us all to the side so they had room.

I grabbed hold of the girl as she tried to get closer to him, but she wasn't letting up. I repeated over and over that it would be okay, and while I was attempting to comfort her, I was also trying to reassure myself. I watched as the medics stepped away, solemn expressions on their faces. My eyes went wide, and the girl screamed in my arms. I let her go, and she crawled over to him. She was crying, and started screaming at the boy to come back, and that she loved him.

I couldn't help but fall to my knees and look over to where Optimus still rested. After all of this. After all that fighting, and the hope that we all had. I couldn't believe it. It felt like I lost Optimus all over again. I wiped at my eyes as I felt wetness on my cheeks. Images flashed in my mind of Megatron stabbing the Prime directly through the chest, Optimus falling to the ground, his eyes searching to make contact with my own before they went dark.

I turned now back to the girl, who was laying over Sam as she cried. All of a sudden, Sam jerked, and he gasped for air, his eyes snapping open. My attention was drawn to a pile of dust beside him that began shifting and merging to form a solid mass, an elongated diamond looking thing, that spiraled and had sharp points on each end of it. Sam reached for it as he slowly sat up, the object now glowing blue. Everyone was standing and watching now, amazed at what was happening. Sam got to his feet, and made his way to Optimus, climbing on top of him. He came to a stop on his chest, and let out a scream as he brought the object over his head, and slammed it down into the Prime.

Optimus' body shook, and there was a high pitched sound. I ran closer, and I pushed Will aside as I heard Optimus cough and gasp. Sam quickly climbed off of him, and a few soldiers pulled the rest of the tarp away from the Prime. He groaned as he sat up, and he looked at Sam intently. "Boy, you returned for me." I slowly walked forward, my mouth open. He was alive. As I split from the main group of soldiers, I caught his attention, and I watched as his eyes focused on me, and he gave me a small smile. I returned the gesture, completely overjoyed that this was actually happening. Optimus was alive! He shifted slightly, beginning to stand.

"A living Prime!" Jetfire exclaimed behind us. "I don't believe it!"

Optimus slowly got up, the Autobots standing in a large circle around everyone. Suddenly, something fired directly at him, sending him to the ground again. A Decepticon stood there, and swung his metal spear at the humans nearest him.

"My Matrix." It said, as he rested a foot on Optimus' chest. The object Sam used moments before to resurrect Optimus floated into the Decepticons' hand, and he jumped into the air, and took off in great speed.

"Get up, Prime!" Jetfire yelled.

"He's turning on the machine! You got to stop him! Get up!" Sam yelled frantically.

Our attention was drawn to one of the pyramids in the distance, as we could see two figures at the peak of it:Megatron and the Decepticon that took the object from Optimus. Robert used his radio to contact air support, and the rest of the soldiers on the ground ran forward to engage. Will ordered the tanks to fire at the Decepticons, attempting to stop what they were doing and bring them down. I stayed behind, next to Optimus, Sam and the girl. I watched as tanks were pulled forward through the air towards the Decepticons and suddenly dropped to the ground with a great force.

"In all my Decepticon life, I never did a thing worth doing until now." Jetfire said gently as he neared Optimus. "Optimus, take my parts and you will have a power you've never known." Optimus crouched, looking intently at Jetfire, but said nothing. "Fulfill your destiny." He reached inside his chest, pulling out a bright blue thing, what I could only assume was his heart.

Ratchet ran forward, pointing to another Autobot. "Jolt, electrify! Transplant those afterburners." The Autobot Jolt released two cables, one that connected to Optimus, the other connected to Jetfire. As electricity sparked through the cables, different parts from Jetfire were pulled towards Optimus and connected to him, assembling to become a part of him. Optimus stood, his weapons loading, and the jets on his back firing up.

"Let's roll." He jumped into the air, and I watched in complete amazement as Optimus flew towards the pyramid where the two Decepticons were, and fired directly at the metal machine at the peak, causing it to explode and sending the Decepticons tumbling down the pyramid. I raised my fist and cheered as I watched on.

"He never ceases to amaze." Ratchet said from beside me. I glanced up at the Autobot, grinning.

"Well, he's a Prime for a reason, isn't he?" Ratchet let out a low chuckle, something I hadn't heard from the medic before. I returned my gaze to Optimus, watching as he crashed into the structures below the pyramids with the other two Decepticons. Worried, I started to run forward to where he landed, thinking only of making sure the Prime had backup, even if it was just me.

A metal hand blocked my path. "He'll be all right." Ratchet said. I sighed heavily. It wasn't that I doubted Optimus' ability, I merely wanted to make sure that he had help, he was outnumbered after all. I watched as two jets flew from where Optimus was fighting, gaining a great distance from our location. As things fell relatively quiet, we all watched to see Optimus emerge from behind the Sphinx sculpture. He shook off the armour that Jetfire had loaned him, letting it fall to the ground.

I glanced at Ratchet beside me briefly before breaking into a sprint, meeting Optimus as we walked towards us. I came to a stop when I was before the Prime, panting slightly. He crouched down so he could face me better. There was already a smile on his face.

"You're okay?" I phrased it as a question, wanting reassurance from him directly. My eyes searched him for any signs of injury or even any sign of this being all fake.

"I am all right, Captain. The Fallen has perished at my hand, and your planet is safe from his rule." He said gently.

I stepped closer, looking into his eyes now. "Optimus...about before, you know, in the forest...I just...I just want to apologize for not being able to do more..." I looked away, tears beginning to spill. "I could have done something, something more, and...and none of this would have happened..." I looked back at Optimus as I heard movement, and saw that he had lowered his hand to my level. With slow movements, he curled his fingers around me. I leaned into his hand, wrapping my arms around his thumb.

"There was nothing you could have done, Captain. Events took place in the manner that they were supposed to, I doubt anyone could have prevented them." He said softly.

I laughed slightly through my tears. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Maria?" I glanced up at him as he chuckled. I squeezed his thumb once before letting go. "Come on, let's get out of here. Your Autobots are dying to see you, I'm sure." I walked beside the Prime as we made our way back to everyone. I watched with joy as Bumblebee ran to his leader in excitement, the rest of the Autobots not far behind. Ratchet asked Optimus about his well-being, firing as many medical questions as he possibly could. Optimus patiently answered them all, making sure that the medic was satisfied with his health. It was clear that the Autobots were in much better spirits with their leader back, and understandably so. He represented their entire cause, and it was Optimus that brought the team into existence. I looked up at the Prime, smiling brightly. He was back, and I promised myself to make sure he was never lost to us again.


End file.
